jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Paisley Park
song) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 14 "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (3) |destpower = N/A |speed = N/A |range = A |durability = A |precision = D |potential = C |animedebut = |seiyuu = }} is the Stand of Yasuho Hirose, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Paisley Park is a humanoid Stand of a feminine figure and a height slightly above Yasuho's; usually appearing two-dimensional by occupying the place of Yasuho's shadow or spread across any surface. It has Yasuho's hairstyle, and a blank face save for one round eye on its right, with three bold eyelashes. Its face and body are covered by various road map symbols.JJL Chapter 14: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (3) It later appears three-dimensional after it is discovered by Yasuho. When the Stand changes its shape, its round eye always stays present.JJL Chapter 38: Jobin Higashikata Is a Stand User Personality It has an independent personality, since it first manifests unconsciously by Yasuho in order to assist Josuke by bringing him to safety from his pursuer. Paisley Park is loyal to Yasuho and helps her as well as her friends to reach destinations or bypass security. Its primary objective is protecting Yasuho which doesn't change even after it is discovered by Yasuho herself. The Stand can be aggressive when protecting its owner if she is threatened, as shown when it allows Yasuho to flee from the vehicle of kidnappers by twisting the ankle of the driver, causing the car to crash and the kidnappers to smash headfirst through the windshield.JJL Chapter 25: Paper Moon Deception (3) Abilities Paisley Park's abilities have not been fully explained as Yasuho is not yet entirely aware of her Stand's full potential. Yotsuyu Yagiyama describes it as a long-range Stand, resistant to conscious control and of low physical potency. The clearest physical intervention by Paisley Park occurs when it forcefully twists the ankle of a driver kidnapping Yasuho so the driver slams on the brakes. Guidance: Paisley Park's primary ability involves assisting individuals significant to Yasuho in finding and reaching destinations more expediently, or escaping perilous situations. Paisley Park has manipulated a phone's GPS application and the results of a web search, and instigated a chain of events allowing Yasuho to bypass security clearance through mistaken identity. Leaving Yasuho, it is seen quickly assuming the place of Josuke's shadow, cluing him subconsciously as to Yasuho's whereabouts. Choice Offering: When Yasuho discovers Paisley Park for herself, it displays time-limited choices on her cellphone or laptop. After selecting an option, the Stand provides her with the item she asked for which then comes in handy later. For example, when presented with a choice between a flashlight and a yakiniku bento box, the choice of flashlight results in Paisley Park giving Yasuho a flashlight which then illuminates the location of something else she ends up needing a few minutes later. The Stand offers a choice whenever Yasuho needs to solve a problem, despite whether or not she's aware of what's going to happen. Electronic Communication: Although it mainly resides in her cellphone, Paisley Park enables Yasuho to interact with various electronics at a level beyond humanly possible. By reading the data for Jobin's car's event data recorder, Yasuho and Tsurugi are able to utilize Paisley Park to see the exact route the car took, and how it appears in real time. Paisley Park is also capable of checking security cameras that the car had driven past, allowing Yasuho to see the video footage that was recorded. Shapeshifting: Paisley Park can freely change it's shape. It can shift from a three-dimensional humanoid form into a flat, shadow-like figure, or even a formless puddle. This ability isn't limited to shape alone, as it was able to turn its head into a globe, changing usual road map symbols into the map of the Earth, and then into a map of the town. Synopsis Paisley Park first manifests as a controlling force on Josuke's cellphone navigation application, seemingly sending him wrong directions to his destination of Morioh University Hospital, while in fact saving him from a mysterious assailant. While Yasuho attempts to question Holy Joestar-Kira, Holy privately notes that Yasuho's shadow reveals her Stand. In a later instance, Paisley Park seems to manipulate events around Yasuho, allowing her to enter the hospital after being mistaken for a patient; and also seems to assist Yasuho in researching subjects on her phone. In the Higashikata estate's underground storehouse, Yotsuyu Yagiyama accosts Yasuho and incites Paisley Park to emerge, before grasping it by its face and examining it, deducing that it is a long-range Stand. Gallery Paisley Park shadow.png|Paisley Park manifesting for the first time Yasuho Stand.png|Paisley Park as a shadow PaisleyParkHumanoid.jpg|Paisley Park appearing three-dimensional PaisleyParkGlobe.png|Morphing head into a globe PaisleyParkDoors.png|Yasuho explains Paisley Park's capabilities PaisleyParkAisho.png|Finding Aisho Dainenjiyama's security card in his pocket JJL Chapter 14 Tailpiece.png|Paisley Park's Description Trivia * The idea of the Stand came from bad GPS units which would show the wrong directions. The fear of opening things was the theme for the chapter where Paisley Park first appears.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands